harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary (FoMT)
Mary is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. She is the only child of Anna and Basil, and the librarian at the local library. She is a shy girl, and admires her father's work with botany. She hopes to one day become a writer, and is currently working on her own novel. She feels rather sad that few people in town take advantage of the library. She has only a few friends in town, including Gray, Saibara, and Carter. She is a participant in the Cooking Festival and plays the organ during the Music Festival. Gray often comes to visit the library and helps Mary write her novel. Gray will be your rival for Mary's affection. If the player marries Mary, she will continue to work at the library.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event Requirements: Mary is at a black heart level or higher. You'll find Mary at the Library between 10AM and 4PM when the Library is open.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com She appears to be deep in thought, and doesn't even notice that you've arrived! She runs right into you, and quickly apologizes. If you offer to help, it will make her happy. If you ask her how you can help, she explains that she's been working on a new book and had a small case of writer's block. ---- Purple Heart Event Requirements: Mary has a purple heart level or higher, after viewing the black heart event. Visit the Library on Thursday, Saturday, or Sunday between 11:30AM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Mary will be frantically searching through the bookcases when you walk in. She says she's lost a book and asks if you'd like to help her search for it. If you agree, you will start searching the bookcases with Mary. After a bit of searching, the book will eventually be found and Mary will thank you for your help. ---- Blue Heart Event Requirements: Mary's got a blue heart level or higher, after watching the previous events. You must own the largest version of the rucksack and have an empty slot available. You'll need to walk to the very top of Mother's Hill in between 12PM and 5PM on a sunny Monday.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com When you find Mary, she appears upset and has been crying! Mary explains that she's crying because of a really good book that she read. She asks if you've ever cried while reading a book. If you reply with "sometimes," it will make Mary happy. Since you like books, she will lend you the book she's been reading. ---- Yellow Heart Event Requirements: You've seen all of the previous events, and Mary is at a yellow heart or higher. You'll need to go to Mary's house on a Monday in between 10AM and 1PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Mary's parents are wondering about their daughter, as she seems to be upset. They know you and Mary are friends so they ask you to talk to her and find out what's wrong. Mary guesses that her father sent you up to talk to her. She's really not upset and realizes there was a misunderstanding. The two of you then go downstairs to explain that Mary was just brainstorming to find a topic for her new novel. She's stumped though, and asks you for some ideas. You have three options, "I don't know," "how about a farm story," or "what about Basil's job?" If you choose "a farm story," Mary and her family will think it's a great idea, and Mary will want to interview you about farm life. If you chose "what about Basil's job," you will gain no points with Mary, but she won't lose any either. The only negative option is "I don't know." Rival Heart Events *'NOTE': If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelorettes, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelorette then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Gray and Mary, but you have Mary at a red heart. Mary likes you more then Gray, and you will not be able to see the event. ---- Black Rival Heart Event Requirements: Go to the Blacksmith's on any day of the week (except for Monday) between 10AM and 1PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com While Gray and Saibara are working, Mary stops by to thank Saibara for a tool he had made for her father. Gray hurts himself while working and starts bleeding. Mary tends to his injuries. ---- Blue Rival Heart Event Requirements: Go to the Library on any day of the week (except for Monday) in between 2PM and 4PM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Mary and Gray have a conversation about the Library. Mary will then ask Gray if he'd like to read a novel that she's been writing. Gray says he'd love to. ---- Green Rival Heart Event Requirements: You must wait until Year 2 or later to see this event, after seeing all of the previous events. On a Sunday, Tuesday, or Friday go to Mother's Hill in between 7AM and 10AM.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com It must also be a sunny day. Gray has been reading Mary's book, and compliments her on how good it is. Gray is a little jealous that Mary is so good at writing, because he feels he's not a good enough blacksmith. No matter how hard he tries, he just can't seem to get any better. Mary pushes Gray to keep going. If Gray loves being a blacksmith, he'll get better automatically! ---- Orange Rival Heart Event Requirements: You must wait until Year 4 or later to see the last rival event, after witnessing the previous events. Go to the Library between 1PM and 4PM on a Thursday or Saturday.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Gray tells Mary that he's excited that Saibara is letting him do some real work around the store, even if it is just little jobs. He thanks Mary for all of her encouraging words, if it wasn't for her, he would have given up on being a blacksmith long ago! Gray lets Mary know that he's looking forward to a blacksmith exam he's going to be taking. If he passes, he has a question he'd like to ask Mary. He won't tell her what it is... yet. 7 days after witnessing this event, Gray and Mary will get married. 'Your Child' A season after you and your spouse are married, your wife (or you, if you are playing MFoMT) will not be feeling well one morning. You will go to the clinic, and the Doctor will announce that your wife/you are pregnant. Your wife/you will give birth in 60 days, and you will have a baby. For the first 60 days, it will be sleeping in the bed and you cannot interact with him or her, but after those 60 days, your baby will grow into a toddler, and you can talk and give gifts to him or her. In Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, your child can only be male. 'Other Events' Cooking for the Girls After you've expanded your house and purchased a kitchen, try cooking anytime after 8AM. There is a chance that Ann, Popuri, Karen and Mary will stop by. Cook for the Girls fogu.com Each of them have come to ask if you'll cook them something using your new kitchen. If you speak to each of the girls, they will each have a different request for what they'd like to eatCook for the Girls fogu.com: *Karen will ask for french fries, tempura or popcorn. *Ann will ask for mushroom rice, a hotcake or cheese fondue. *Popuri will request fried rice, an omelet or or scrambled eggs. *Mary will ask for relax tea, veggie juice or a chocolate cake. *Elli will request strawberry milk, hot milk or a sandwich. This event may happen more than once and only happens in More Friends of Mineral Town. ---- Sleepover! After buying your big bed, you'll randomly see this event. Before you go to bed at night, you'll hear a knock at the door. Ann, Mary, Popuri, Karen and Elli have all showed up at your doorstep. The girls have heard that you purchased a big bed and want to sleep in it. With all five of them in the bed, it seems a little bit cramped and uncomfortable. The girls leave after deciding that the bed isn't big enough for all of them. ---- Grasses for Basil To see this event you must be friends with Mary and you must be married. Between 10AM and 6PM, visit the woods behind Gotz's house on a sunny day. This event will not trigger on a Monday.Helping Basil fogu.com Mary is busy at work, trying to gather grasses to help her father. When she sees you, she asks how you're doing. If you tell Mary that it's nice of her to try and help her father, she says that she doesn't mind because she likes to help him. She says goodbye and leaves. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- Mary's Book After Mary and Gray have been married for some time, you can see this event by visiting Mother's Hill between 1PM and 4PM on a Thursday.Mary's Popular Book fogu.com Mary and Gray are speaking about a book that Mary's written. She's excited because the publisher wants her to write a sequel! Although Gray is happy for her, he is also concerned. Mary spent a lot of time working on her first book, and Gray is worried that she might work herself too hard writing the next book. Mary is happy that Gray is so concerned about her and promises that she'll try to pace herself while working on the next book. ---- A Prize for Basil To see this event, Mary and Gray must be married. Visit Mary's home between 5:30PM and 7PM on a Thursday evening.Basil's Award fogu.com Mary, Gray, Basil and Anna can be found gathered inside. Mary sees you come in and explains that they are celebrating an award that Basil won for a book that he's wrote! Basil doesn't seem to think that it's a big deal, but he thanks everybody for their kind words. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town